Cannon (Remix)
Info "Favorite Girl" is a song by Canadian recording artist, Justin Bieber. The song was written and produced by D'Mile, and Antea Birchett, Anesha Birchett, and Delisha Thomas also receive writing credits. Bieber first debuted the acoustic version of his song in his officialYouTube account after American country pop singer Taylor Swift used Bieber's single "One Time" as background music in one of her video tour diaries. The song was later released exclusively to iTunes as the second promotional single from his debut studio release, My World on November 4, 2009. The song is mid-tempo, and merges teen pop and R&B elements. The song debuted at number twelve and twenty-six, in Canada and the United States, respectively. It also charted at number ninety-two Australia, and at numbers seventy-six and twenty-seven in the United Kingdom, and the UK R&B chart, respectively Bieber performed the song on several occasions, most of them being the acoustic version of the song, including as a supporting act on Swift's Fearless Tour. Lyrics I always knew you were the best The coolest girl I know So prettier than all the rest The star of my show So many times I wished You'd be the one for me But never knew it'd get like this Girl, what you do to me You're who I'm thinkin' of Girl, you ain't my runner up And no matter what You're always number one My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you My favorite, my favorite My favorite, my favorite girl My favorite girl You're used to goin' out your way To impress these Mr. Wrongs But you can be yourself with me I'll take you as you are I know they said believe in love It's a dream that can't be real So girl let's write a fairytale And show 'em how we feel You're who I'm thinkin' of Girl you ain't my runner up And no matter what You're always number one My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you My favorite, my favorite My favorite, my favorite girl My favorite girl Baby it's you My favorite, my favorite My favorite, my favorite girl My favorite girl You take my breath away With everything you say I just wanna be with you My baby, my baby, oh My miss don't play no games Treat you no other way Than you deserve 'Cause you're the girl of my dreams My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you My prize possession, one and only Adore you girl, I want you The one I can't live without That's you, that's you You're my special little lady The one that makes me crazy Of all the girls I've ever known It's you, it's you You're my favorite girl (My favorite, my favorite) Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl (My favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl) Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl (My favorite, my favorite, my favorite) (My favorite girl, my favorite girl) Favorite girl Audio Category:Songs Category:Stubs Category:My World singles Category:Justin Bieber Songs